Update 13
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for Warframe Version 13. Unlisted change: Enemies now have basic awareness on contact or sound of invisible units, and will investigate last known position of this sound/contact. There are a number of threads bringing up issues/discussions with this that are being read and relayed, thank you for posting! *Infested Drones have been removed from Defense missions. This is primarily due to issues with navigation and the flow of wave gameplay. We are working on improving their ability to navigate these levels for future inclusion. *Tweaked the positioning of the Edo armor Chest piece to address clipping/placement issues. *Slightly reduced the overall damage resistances of Prosecutor enemy types. *The drop rates on Beacons have been adjusted. Delta Beacons are now less rare, with the Kappa and Gamma Beacon drop rates being slightly reduced. *Tweaked the positioning of the Eos leg armor accessories. *Changes made to Volt’s Shield Ability in response to a fix made last week. Before there was an issue that casting 2 or more of Volt’s Shields would stop projectiles from reaching their end destination. We fixed this so projectiles could pass through as many shields that were deployed, but the damage multiplier stacked, resulting in broken numbers. We have returned the damage multiplier to it’s normal value to be calculated once, and shields no longer stack this multiplier. *Shifted Banshee's shoulder pad back slightly to reduce clipping. *Tweaked the position of Emblems so as to ensure they don't clip into shoulder armor. |fixes = *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm attacks against Prosecutors immune to the Elemental Damage on the attacking player's weapon not dealing damage correctly. Not yet fixed. *Fixed an issue with the blade section of the Orthos not being able to be customized. *Fixed a number of localization issues. *Fixed an non-existent Fusion Core appearing in the codex resulting in confusion over completion of total cards. *Fixed being able to use alternate fire during certain animations. *Fixed an issue with the alt fire on the Mutalist Quanta being duplicated by Nyx's Absorb ability. *Fixed issues with rotation of Event Emblems on Wyrm Prime. *Fixed an issue with Mag Prime's shoulder not using the correct texture. }} So begins Operation: Breeding Grounds! HERE'S WHAT YOU'LL NEED TO DO *Visit the threatened ship on Eris to find and destroy three separate hives. These hives greatly accelerate the spread of the Infestation. *Each hive is protected by several tumor nodes, destroy these to make the hive vulnerable. *Destroying the hives is likely to have unintended consequences. Be on alert for everything from unstable ship systems to Infested counter-defenses. *Once you have wiped out all three hives, head to Extraction. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW *This Operation is on until Thursday, June 26 at 12 PM EDT. *You can attack the three hives in any order. Work individually and attempt to destroy them all at once or work with your fellow Tenno to take them out one at a time. *Hive effects compound, so tackling each hive will create a unique effect on your mission and the ultimate combination of all three effects during Extraction. *With every mission you run, the Infested evolve and become more deadly. TENNO, YOU WILL BE REWARDED! Operation: Breeding Grounds will include point structure that allows for rewards based on points earned in ONE SINGLE mission! This will be denoted in the UI in the "Best" field under the Operations tab to help you keep track of your current best score. *6 points: Breeding Grounds badge! *17 points: Dual Stat Fire Mods! *48 points: Prova Vandal! The top 3 Clans per Clan Tier will receive Gold, Silver, and Bronze “Breeding Grounds” Trophies! For Clan Leaderboards, a Clan’s score is the sum of the Best Point run for all members. HOW DO POINTS WORK? There are 6 types of Hives that yield different points depending on the difficulty of the mission and the difficulty of the hive type. Destroying hives has adverse effects and dangerous consequences. Be on alert! Each mission will contain 3 hives determined by the difficulty of the mission. You will notice a "Total" value in the UI under the Operations tab. The higher this number, the stronger the stink and more difficult the missions! Difficulty of the mission is increased in the following way: You will notice a "Total" value in the UI under the Operations tab. The higher this number, the stronger the stink and more difficult the missions! All Tenno will begin playing ‘Difficulty 1’ missions with ‘Difficulty 1’ hives! But, this difficulty won’t stay at ‘1’ forever. The Infested can smell the carnage of your missions and will become more and more difficult and aggressive the more Breeding Ground missions you complete. It will take several runs for the stink of the Infested to stick to you. By completing more missions, you will encounter more difficult hives and more difficult enemies! These difficulty increases will allow you to yield higher points in a single run, with endless potential if you want to compete in clan leaderboards! Note: grouping together with other Tenno will have an affect on difficulty depending on the level of combined stench! Enjoy! We plan on making Hive Sabotage a permanent addition to the game down the road, so let us know what you think! |additions = Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta *New: ILIAC Syandana & Armor set! Make your mark in an Infested-themed cosmetic set. *Tenno Reinforcement: the Mutalist Quanta! Find it today in the Market or Infested Research lab! *New Infested enemy types: Mutalist Ospreys! Infested Changes: *The Infested are sounding and looking much more vicious these days! Completely new sounds and animations for Runners, Crawlers, and Chargers have been added into Warframe! *New Infested Music added, experience new ambiance and battle music when facing the Infested! |changes = *Infested Impedance Aura mod has been changed to be a radial affect around the player instead of the whole map indiscriminately. *Tweaked the position of multiple armor offsets on all Warframes across the board. *Increased the number of Orokin Cells received as T3 Survival awards from 1 to 3 per batch. *Combat music now reduces less of the volume of ambiance and footsteps. |fixes = *Fixed a number of crashes. *Fixed Conclave bug where Conclave Score check did not occur if you joined a session from your friends list or via invite. This bug allowed users with any Conclave Loadout Value to join any Conclave node, regardless of enforced restrictions (1300 CR loadouts joining 100-150 Conclave Nodes). *Fixed an instance of the camera shake visual effect appearing incorrectly. *Fixed certain Dojo rooms not having message boards above the room management consoles. *Fixed an instance of Fatal Attraction not working correctly for Clients. *Fixed a number of localization issues. *Fixed an issue with Orokin Shield drones breaking when affected by Radial Disarm. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck in Ash’s Bladestorm. *Fixed an animation ‘pop’ seen when unequipping Gauntlet type weapons. *Fixed an issue with players using their Melee attacks instead of attacking with Hysteria animations during the ability duration. *Fixed an issue with abilities not being properly available if one or more abilities are not currently equipped. *Fixed an issue with Clients leaving Key missions sometimes resulting in the Host losing a key. *Fixed an issue with Clients sometimes being able to throw unlimited amounts of Castanas which they could not detonate. *Fixed an issue with the Large Corpus Exploding Barrel displaying the wrong image in the Codex. *Fixed an issue with conveyor belts in the Shipyards tilesets appearing to rotate in the wrong direction. *Fixed issue where Banshee’s Silence FX does not disappear when the power duration is cancelled by a teleport volume (falling off map and respawning). *Fixed Rubedo Skin not working on Rhino Prime. }} To pave the way for this overhaul, we’d like to invite everyone to participate in Specters of Liberty to try out the changes, help us work out the kinks and earn some sweet rewards for your efforts. Have fun and let us know what you think. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW *Rescue Missions throughout the Star Map have been upgraded to Rescue 2.0. These missions -*and their rewards -*are a permanent addition the game. *Be stealthy and you'll remain unseen by the enemy. Use this to your advantage to take down the Wardens and release the hostage in your own time. Killing all of the Wardens will also earn you an extra point. (See below). *Lend the hostage your Secondary Weapon and they will help you take on the enemy. WHAT YOU NEED TO DO *The 'Specters of Liberty' Operation will utilize the New Rescue 2.0 Missions. Exclusive Operation Rewards will be awarded to Tenno that achieve point levels while the Operation is live. (See Operation Rewards below.) *The Corpus and Grineer have upgraded their prison security. Both factions have deployed these new facilities to three different nodes. There are Easy, Medium, and Hard facilities. Access these nodes directly on the Star Chart to participate. *You need to locate the Red Veil Hostage. They are located in a cell within the prison block. *Hostages are protected by Corpus or Grineer Wardens. Use caution, if alerted to your presence, they will try to initiate the Execution Sequence. *If the Execution Sequence is started, a timer appears. If you fail to rescue the hostage before the timer runs out they will be killed. RESCUE 2.0 MISSION REWARDS *Rescue 2.0 Mission Rewards are a permanent addition to the game. The Red Veil will always reward you for rescuing their Operatives with Specter Blueprints — Blueprints for new, deployable AI Warframes that can be used in missions or in defense of your Clan's Solar Rails. *Your Mission Rewards will be determined by the difficulty level and number of points earned in each Mission you complete. Up to 3 points can be earned by completing the following: **Rescue a hostage =1 point **Don't set off the kill switch =1 point **Kill all Wardens =1 point *Your Specter Blueprint will be awarded according to your score. More difficult missions offer stronger Specters. (One Blueprint reward per Mission.) class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; text-align:center;" - Points Easy Rewards Mars, Vallis Saturn, Numa Medium Rewards Eris, Brugia Uranus, Mab Hard Rewards Neptune, Nereid Ceres, Cinxia Nightmare Rewards As it Occurs - 1 None Vapor Specter BP Phase Specter BP Force Specter BP - 2 Vapor Specter BP Phase Specter BP Force Specter BP Cosmic Specter BP - 3 Phase Specter BP Force Specter BP Cosmic Specter BP Cosmic Specter BP } *Your points will then multiply according to the difficulty of the node to determine your Operation Reward: **Easy (Vallis on Mars or Numa on Saturn) -- x1 Point Multiplier **Medium (Brugia on Eris or Mab on Uranus) -- x2 Point Multiplier **Hard (Nereid on Neptune or Cinxia on Ceres) –- x3 Point Multiplier **Nightmare (if occurring) -- x4 Point Multiplier OPERATION START AND END TIME *Specters of Liberty is on now! This operation will end on Thursday, May 8 at 12 PM EDT. OPERATION REWARDS - distributed as soon as you get the required points! *The Red Veil will also recognize you for how you bring home their Operatives. They want you to send a message to the enemy. Recognition is awarded after you reach the following point levels: *5 points =Operation Badge *100 points =Rakta Syandana Go forth, Tenno and help the Red Veil bring their people home! *New: Tenno Specters! **Tenno, you are not alone. The power to create a Specter can now be found in your Arsenal once you obtain a Blueprint! Creating a Tenno Specter can be accomplished by Rescuing hostages in Rescue 2.0! All new Rescue missions will include a hostage whose reward is determined by the difficulty and skill in completion of the mission! **You will be able to create the following tiers of Tenno Specters: Vapor, Phase, Force, Cosmic **The Blueprints for these Specters can be found when Rescuing targets, see above details for the way points and difficulty works in obtaining your Blueprints! *What can you do with these Tenno Specters? **If you’re in a Clan or Alliance that wants to add greater challenge and defenses to your Solar Rail, you can create Tenno Specters to give to your Clan/Alliance’s Tactician to begin building an army for strategic deployment! **If you’re a player that wants added help in your regular missions, you can bring Tenno Specters in your gear slots to deploy! **Or, maybe you’re both! Have fun in the field with a Tenno Specter at your side! *New Enemy Type: Wardens! These enemy types are more susceptible to stealth based attacks - find them as a part of Rescue 2.0! *Added Fusion Core Folding! This feature will automatically group all of your Cores together by Rarity and Rank; i.e You have 50 Common Cores, 25 of which are rank 1 and 25 of which are Rank 2? They will now appear as separate stacks in your Inventory! *Added in Melee mode functionality for when playing in Big Picture mode. *Added support for additional aspect ratios. *Added in support for dark energy colours. |changes = *Changes to Defense Mission Key Rewards. **T1 Keys can now be found at Wave 15 in 'easy' missions (Enemy Level 0 - 10). **T2 Keys can now be found at Wave 15 in 'medium' missions (Enemy Level 10-20). **T3 Keys can now be found at Wave 15 in 'hard' missions (Enemy Level 20+). *Tweaked Dark Sector transmission music. *Tweaked the ‘Level Up’ music when gaining a new rank on any of your gear. *Tweaked a number of jump sound effects. *Tweaked Nef Anyo's Sniper Rifle sounds. *Tweaked the frequency of the Grineer Female attack, scream, and player near death sound effects. *Created a new Custom AI version of the 3D Gorgon fire sound effects used by all Grineer Enemy types which use the Gorgon. *Altered the visuals on the electric beams seen in a number of traps in the Grineer Galleon tileset from purple to Green. *Adjusted the amount of firing sound effects that play when firing multiple weapons. *Altered the effects on Mod drops to help distinguish them from regular item drops. *Rare Mods will now be tinted yellow to match the visual effects on their pickups. *Removed collision on a number of art assets in the Grineer Forest tileset to help improve performance. *Increased the volume on the Latron and Lex Prime sound effects. *Regular melee attack sound effects will no longer play when using Hysteria. *Reduced the quality of a number general visual effects to help improve performance. *Tweaked the Staff weapon hit effects. *Removed some faulty connector tiles from the Grineer Galleon tileset. *Tweaked a number of Warframe Ability sound effects. *Exclusive items will no longer appear as Codex entries unless you have them. *Increased the volume on ambient sound effects in the Forest tileset. *Increased the sound volume of the Swarm Missile Launcher projectile wielded by Hellions. *Improved the performance of a number of Frost's abilities. *Tweaked the ambient noises in the Shipyards Mobile Defense tileset. *Increased the performance of a number of Grustrag 3 related visual effects. *Improved the performance of a number of light assets in the Shipyards tileset. *Improved the performance of the Slide visual effects. *Altered the Tint Color 3 selection so as to allow the mouthguard piece on Oberon's Alt helmet to be customized. *Altered the Mod auto-pickup sound. *Optimized a number of art assets on the Forest Tileset for increased performance. *Optimized a number of lights and shadows in the Orokin Void tilesets in an effort to improve performance. *Tweaked the Apex visuals on Melee Channeling. *Tweaked a number of Infested sound effects. *Tweaked the Door Laser activate/deactivate sound effects. |fixes = *Fixed an issue with Helios scanning objects that have already been fully scanned. *Fixed issues with Melee 2.0 compatibility with controller remapping. *Fixed an issue with the player being able to use invisible melee weapons during the tutorial. *Fixed a Axe Combo stance card being missing from the Ancient Disrupter drop table. *Fixed a number of stuck spots in multiple Shipyards Tilesets. *Fixed a number of graphical issues on Dojo assets. *Fixed a number of crashes. *Fixed a number of localization issues. *Fixed a number of achievements not having corresponding images. *Fixed an issue with player's being able to bypass the first Vay Hek Cinematic which would in turn break a number of things in the subsequent segments of the level. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's Sonar ability highlighting nonexistent weak points on Vay Hek. *Fixed an issue with players losing health and dying by being able to get too high in the Forest tileset. *Fixed an issue with certain dioramas continuing to load the Tutorial levels when you leave while the diorama is loading. *Fixed an issue with certain Shiyards level missing doors *Fixed an issue with the hunter type AI enemies attacking the player's dead body if the player dies before the hunter AI type spawn. *Fixed an issue with the Drop Ship seen in the Settlement intro missing proper lighting. *Fixed a number of art related issues seen on in the Forest tileset. *Fixed an issue with incorrect Dark Sector terminology appearing briefly when opening the Clan Menu while not currently being in a clan. *Fixed an issue with Capture Targets being capturable twice after a host migration occurs. *Fixed an issue with minimap opacity not being properly restored when Zooming in and swapping to the overlay view. *Fixed a number of art related issues in the Grineer Galleon tileset. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to sign in using the Enter key if that Enter key was rebound to the Chat function. *Fixed an issue with the Star indicator seen next to Codex entries incorrectly overlapping the entry name text. *Fixed an issue with minimized Chat tabs not properly flashing when a new message is received. *Fixed an issue with the minimap not properly directly the player in the Grineer Asteroid tileset. *Fixed an art related issue seen between doorways on the Grineer Asteroid tileset. *Fixed an issue with the play type drop down menu not properly closing when selecting a Star Map node. *Fixed an issue with the Arsenal tab not properly closing when the player is disconnected for any given reason. *Fixed an issue with Orokin Void visual effects appearing as solid blue sheets. *Fixed an issue with Capture targets being susceptible to Vauban's bounce ability which could cause them to get stuck in level geometry. *Fixed an issue with the pause menu Mission Information screen showing incorrect Dark Sector related information. *Fixed an issue with the Arsenal screen being prematurely accessible from the Mission stats screen after completing a mission. *Fixed an issue with the Undertow exit sound not being played on Clients. *Fixed an issue with the player appearing to shoot an invisible weapon during the first Mastery Rank test. *Fixed a number of art related bugs in the Shipyards tilesets. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to navigate the Pause Menu correctly when using a controller on the PC. *Fixed an issue with the Pause Menu screen not resizing correctly after leaving a clan while in game. *Fixed an issue Infested AI types getting stuck inside spawn rooms in the Grineer Settlement tileset. *Fixed an issue with the Undertow functioning incorrectly if the player casts it while stationary but in the sliding animation. *Fixed an issue with hit sound effects not playing correctly on disarmed agents. *Fixed an issue with the Valkyr helmet and body tint colors not matching correctly. *Fixed an issue with firing or shooting actions not occurring correctly if the player attempts either action after performing an Axe jump attack. *Fixed an issue with Dojo level blocking volumes incorrectly clipping into adjacent rooms. *Fixed an issue with the number of Alliance Solar Rails not properly updating for all Alliance members. *Fixed an issue with with Vay Hek requiring too many scans to complete his Codex entry. *Fixed an issue with Banshee and Ashes ability's visual effects lingering after usage when experiencing heavy lag. *Fixed an issue with Infested Leapers not properly leaping. *Fixed an issue with Corpus MOA's spawned via Moa lockers clipping into objects above them. *Fixed an issue with users being in "Clan Membership Limbo", which also potentially prevented Mastery Rank tests from being complete. }} PLEASE NOTE: We're still addressing small lingering server issues. |additions = *Warlords representing each Clan/Alliance will now appear in Dark Sectors in-game transmissions. *Extended Specter variety to include all possible Warframes; Specters now manifest as the current Warframe being used by the clan member they represent. *Added in new visual effects to help distinguish pending Dark Sector conflicts from active Dark Sector conflicts *The Corpus Easter Bunny has arrived - Keep an eye out Corpus themed Easter Egg loot crates, Bunny Ear attachments, and the limited time only Easter Color picker! |changes = Note: Argon Crystals will no longer decay until server connection issues are fully resolved. *Reduced health of Solar Rails for quicker conflicts. *Added a Undeployed Rail counter to the Rail construction UI in the Dojo that shows how many clan or alliance Solar Rails are currently being built and are awaiting *deployment. *Reduced the XP boosts across Dark Sectors. *Tweaked a number of Axe sound effects. *Tweaked the roll sound effects for Warframes. *Tweaked the Glaive sound effects. *Reduced the volume of the Energy Channel activation sound. *Improved the display of Blueprints as in the end of match rewards screen. *Optimized Apex particles - Note that changes to Apex settings will now require an application restart. *Prevent Stalker and other hunter type enemies from showing up during Defense waves that end in the "Continue?" prompt. *Improved the performance of fog visual effects. *Improved the performance of Ember's visual effects on lower end computers. *Reduced the volume on Corpus Crewmen barks. *Tweaked the sound effects of the Tenno mantle, flip, and vault sound effects. *Tweaked the Glaive combo animations. *Altered the mod costs for Hydroid's abilities to bring them in line with all the other Warframes. *Optimized the sounds on the Shipyards level. *Increased the number of decorations allowed within Large Dojo Gardens to 30. *Optimized water art assets in Dojo's on low end machines. *Tweaked the frequency of Grineer and Corpus soldier pain barks. *Improved the positioning of the Imperator Syandana to fit better on Oberon's back. |fixes = *Fixed some broken UI elements for new players encountered after completing the tutorial. *Fixed a number of localization issues. *Fixed an issue with Vauban's Bounce ability not working correctly. *Fixed sessions unintentionally becoming locked or unlocked after a Host Migration had occurred. *Fixed 'Invite to Game' option not appearing in the Recent Players list. *Fixed an issue with Vault Credits not displaying correctly when Solar Rail integrity is low. *Fixed an audio issue with the Nami Skyla not playing slide slash sounds. *Fixed an issue of players getting stuck in a endless fall loop on the Shipyards tileset. *Fixed Nef Anyo's transmissions not displaying correctly. Fixed the sort order for items in the Clan Log. *Fixed an issue with Rescue targets not properly navigating their surroundings. *Fixed an issue with a console not being oriented properly on the Gas City tileset. *Fixed Nef Anyo's Grenade attack not playing sounds correctly. *Fixed an instance of the screen being permanently obscured when a Specters uses Radial Blind and dies before it wears off. *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur after unequipping a secondary weapon and then attempting to upgrade a Sentinel weapon. *Fixed an incorrect description for the Female Helmet pack. *Fixed Vay Hek's terrify ability affecting unintended targets (allies). *Fixed Hysteria appearing as constantly being in use when used while no Melee weapon is equipped. *Fixed an issue with the Back and Exit button call outs overlapping within the View Recent Players tab. *Fixed blocking being able to stop scripted damage types such as the suffocation damage over time that occurs after a window is broken. *Fixed an issue where other players would not be able to hear the firing of fully charged charge shot weapons. *Fixed an issue with room doors not opening correctly on certain Galleon tilesets. *Fixed Energy Channel not properly increasing melee damage after Melee Channeling has been used. *Fixed a collision issue with certain art assets on the Xini node. *Fixed Ember's Fireblast visuals ending prematurely if using multiple duration extending mods. *Fixed an issue with Vay Hek getting stuck under the tram when fighting him. *Fixed an issue with the visuals on Saryn's Venom ability appearing incorrectly. *Fixed an issue where players would not receive a notification popup after receiving a Mod that was just transmuted. *Fixed the guard on the Nami Skyla appearing less detailed than it should have. *Fixed a number of crashes. *Fixed an issue with clients breaking after attempting to perform a melee attack after Valkyr's Hysteria has ended. *Fixed an issue with client's not properly seeing the attacks from Tenno Specters. *Fixed a visual effect desync seen when a client performs a finisher while channeling. *Fixed an issue with elemental effects not properly being displayed when the Nikana is sheathed. *Fixed an animation issue for Grineer Roller's when stationary. *Fixed an issue with Client's seeing the HUD of other players while spectating. *Fixed Dera's camo skin not properly using Color Tints. *Fixed a visual effects issue for the Candy Cane Scythe. *Fixed an art related issue with the Excalibur Proto-Armor. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to navigate Solar Rail nodes after receiving a notification of a previously contested Solar Rail battle. *Fixed the accessory offsets on the Dragon Nikana and made them match that of the Nikana. *Fixed a number of stance mods not having correct names for combos. *Fixed Client side Zephyrs not having lowered gravity after a host migration. }} Tenno, we have received word that Vay Hek has enlisted the ranks of the Grineer Prosecutors and Guardsmen to keep the Tenno at bay. To fight Vay Hek players must first find his location, a secret the Prosecutors protect. HERE'S WHAT YOU'LL NEED TO DO *You will receive a message from the Lotus that includes a Frequency Triangulator. This gift will be essential in locating Councilor Vay Hek. *Visit the Shipyards on Ceres. Here you must Defeat Councilor Vay Hek's Prosecutors. Beware, Tenno! They are unlike any enemy you have fought before. Each Prosecutor is vulnerable to a primary elemental type (fire, ice, toxin or electrical damage) and you must use this to your advantage. Note that Prosecutors are not susceptible to secondary combined elemental types. For greater success, team up with other Tenno and make use of multiple elemental types. *Some of the Prosecutors carry Locator Beacons that will drop once you have defeated them. The beacons broadcast on four channels: Frequency Delta, Frequency Gamma, Frequency Kappa and Frequency Omega. Once you have collected the required number of each, use the Frequency Triangulator to craft a key that leads to Vay Hek. *Find Vay Hek and take him down! Successfully defeat Councilor Vay Hek and complete the mission to receive one of these rewards: *Hydroid Helmet Blueprint *Hydroid Chassis Blueprint *Hydroid Systems Blueprint |additions = *New Warframe - Hydroid! A water/sea themed frame emerges from the depths. Find him in the Market today! His blueprints can be obtained from the new Vay Hek boss… once you find him. Warframe Profile - Hydroid *New Carrier Sentinel Parrot Skin & Attachments! A perfect pairing with Hydroid! *New Gameplay System - Melee 2.0! We have discussed and shared insight on this system overhaul over several Livestreams, and now you can play it for yourself! Main features of this overhaul include: **A completely reanimated system for each weapon grip. **A ‘Stance’ slot with every melee weapon, where you can equip a fighting stance. **A combo system that increases your melee weapon’s damage the more you hit your enemy. **A feedback system that allows for more responsive melee attacks. **A Channeling mechanic that allows you to channel your Warframe’s energy into your melee weapon when it’s equipped! **A fully equipped melee weapon state, hold your melee key to equip your weapon (default F)! **There are unique combos across many different weapons, for a list of how to execute these combos, visit the Combos section of the pause menu. *Charge attacks have been removed and replaced with Combos. ** All Charge Attack based mods have been repurposed to suit the new system. Affected mods: ***Reflex Coil ***Focus Energy ***Killing Blow ***Corrupt Charge ***Second Wind **NOTE: Due to the changes introduced with Melee 2.0, Melee Auto Targeting is now set to ‘ON’ by default **NOTE 2: A place for Feedback: https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/209322-melee-20-feedback-megathread-with-template/ *New ‘STANCE’ Mods: A new category of mods for melee weapons that add mod capacity as well as providing dedicated stances for your Melee weapon! They can be found on enemies throughout the Solar System. Full Stance Mod List: *Katana 1: Tranquil Cleave *Sword 1: Iron Phoenix *Sword 2: Crimson Dervish *Dual Sword 1: Crossing Snakes *Dual Sword 2: Swirling Tiger *Scythe 1: Reaping Spiral *Scythe 2: Stalking Fan *Fist 1: Seismic Palm *Fist 2: Fracturing Wind *Hands&Feet 1: Grim Fury *Hands&Feet 2: Brutal Tide *Staff 1: Clashing Forest *Staff 2: Flailing Branch *Glaive 1: Gleaming Talon *Polearm 1: Shimmering Blight *Polearm 2: Bleeding Willow *Whip 1: Burning Wasp *Whip 2: Coiling Viper *Dagger 1: Homing Fang *Dagger 2: Pointed Wind *Dual Dagger 1: Gnashing Payara *Dual Dagger 2: Sinking Talon *Axe/Heavy Sword 1: Cleaving Whirlwind *Axe/Heavy Sword 2: Rending Crane *Hammer 1: Shattering Storm *Hammer 2: Crushing Ruin *Machete 1: Sundering Weave *New ‘CHANNELING’ melee Mods: mods for your melee weapon to increase the benefits of channeling. *New Loadout Feature: Each weapon slot is now optional! **You may choose to run missions without bringing a Primary, Secondary, or Melee! Want to do a melee only run? Maybe just bring a pistol? The option now exists to leave some gear behind! **Your Melee weapon will be auto-equipped if no other weapon is selected for your current loadout. **Radial XP will be divided by the number of weapons brought into the match. *New End-Game System - the Dark Sectors! The first of the end-game projects to ship, the Dark Sectors were an area of space once inhabited, cut off, that players can reconnect with by building Solar Rails! Building Solar Rails allows for expansion and dominance into the Dark Sectors of the Solar System. To participate, what you need to do: **Visit your Dojo and start your Clan’s research by building the OROKIN LAB - a new research room! **Research & Build a Solar Rail! **When complete, place your Solar Rail on the solar chart, and let dominance of the the Dark Sectors begin! Video Tutorial: Warframe Tutorial - Dark Sectors *New Dojo Rooms! **This includes new Orokin Lab room required to build Solar Rails for the Dark Sectors! **Temple of Honor - a room for statues! **Observatory - Your dojo now has a window to the beauty of space! **7 new Dojo Gardens! *New Weapon: Nikana - a Tenno Katana. *New Weapon: Nami and Skyla - Tenno Cutlass and Dagger. *New Weapon: Attica - a Tenno Primary Crossbow. *New Prime weapon - Lex Prime! Find it in the Void today https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/486215-prime-gear-drop-locations/ *New Customization - Corpus "Shock" Weapon Skins. *New Customization - Grineer and Tenno Melee Weapon Attachments. *New Tile Set - The Grineer Shipyards have been uncovered located in the Solar System, visit Ceres today to take on missions in this new tileset! *New Grineer foes! Meet the fierce Prosecutors and their loyal Guardsmen, face off against them on Ceres! *Boss Battle - Councilor Vay Hek! To find him, you must first go through his most deadly force of The Prosecutors. *New Alliance system - Clans unite! **This Alliance System supports the unity of clans for the purpose to compete in the the Dark Sectors! **The maximum size of an Alliance is 4000 members. What this means you can combine any tier of clan in your Alliance, but the theoretical members can never exceed 4000. You will not be able to form an Alliance with 6 Moon clans that only have 250 people in them, or any other permutation that would exceed 4000 member slots. *New Resource: Argon Crystal. A Void Only Resource from the Orokin Age that decays over time (a half-life of one day). Use it quickly in any gear that requires this Resource! *Added new Infested animations. *New UI Elements: The social menu has been revamped into 3 separate and distinct UI Elements **A New Friends Tab with more robust options to make joining and adding friends even easier! **A New Clan Tab with dedicated sections displaying current clan sessions, clan message of the day, clan log, and new clan tutorials! **The Chat interface has now become an independant window which can be manipulated on its own *Added rich presence information to online friends, so if they're in a game it will display what planet and node they're currently in. **NOTE: These UI Elements can be access from the both the Star Map and from in game. *New Geometry Detail Setting! Enabling Low for this Setting should help improve GPU performance on lower end rigs. Most mid to high-end machines will be able to enable the High setting without taking a significant hit to performance. Void/Key Changes: *Increased the chance of acquiring T3 keys in regular Survival missions. *Removed Credits and all Resources (except Orokin Cell for now) from all Void Endless mission types reward pool (Survival/Defense). Survival Spawning changes: *Cap max total enemies including paused enemies to prevent performance issues and a potential exploit. *Ramp up enemy count gradually during the first 20 seconds of the mission so players don't get swamped by enemies at the spawn. |changes = *Melee Channel mod has had its name changed to Energy Channel. *UI Loading screen now shows random Codex entry instead of outdated loading tips. *Boss achievements are now unlocked by completing the appropriate node, rather than being tied to the enemy. *Oberon pieces have been moved off Vay Hek to make room for Hydroid, and now have a chance to drop from Grineer Leader enemy types. *Improved the skybox visualizing Mars so as to make the dark side of the planet appear less “see-through”. *Prevented players from being able to click outside of the sign in rewards screen. *Improved Sentinel Vacuum functionality. *Optimized audio and improved ambiance on the Forest Tileset. *Improved 3D transmissions with better lip-syncs and centered textfields. *Graphical tweaks to numerous Grineer Forest art assets. *Tweaked the damage amount and proc chance of environmental hazards in conclave missions. *Tweaked Grineer melee hit react animations. *Tweaked the cast sounds of multiple frames including Zephyr, Loki, and Excalibur. *Added hit proxies to Grineer breakable fans which should improve their ability to be destroyed. *Changed when zooming in and out of Mods occurs in the Upgrade menu so as to prevent any potential unneeded zooms. *Improvements to the way Transmissions are generated and perform. *Removed a number of faulty player spawns in the Grineer Galleon and Forest Tilesets. *Sentinels are now invincible during Ash's Bladestorm. *Added in a unique descriptor for the Livestream alerts. *Improved the Grineer hit reaction animations. *Improved the Corpus bipedal walk animation. *Melee stats now round to 1 digit in the arsenal. *Changed 'Grineer Cipher' to 'Cipher' as they appear across different tilesets. *Repeated Lotus transmissions now only play once every 60 seconds and a maximum of 5 times per mission. *Tweaked Loki's Invisibility enter sound. *Tweaked the Grineer Piston hit sound. *The shield drain effect present in Hijack missions is no longer adversely affected by high/low framerates. *Prevented dojo rooms from being queued for destruction if there are pending recipes being built. *Improved the performance of Zephyr's Tornado ability. *Improved the code performance on Banshee's Sonic Boom ability. *Improved the performance of the Stug. *Improved the performance of the snow effects in the Outpost tilesets. *Improved the performance of a number of in game timers for Retrieval missions. *Improved the performance of the Gas City tilesets. *Improved the performance of the Tutorial level. *Improved the performance of Reactor Core destruction effects. *Improved the performance and Apex visuals of Vauban's Vortex ability. *Improved the Apex visuals on the Infested Death effect. *Improved the 3D reload sound effects for multiple weapons. *Improved the performance of Nekros' Shadows of the Dead ability. *Improved the pickup messages received when using ammo mutator mods. *Improved the Stalker and other hunter AI types targeting selection so as to ensure that they do not attack low level players. *Made the warning message displayed when leaving a clan as the last member more robust, including a full description of all benefits and perks lost. *Improved Zephyr’s Dive Bomb ability by making it emanate slightly above ground allowing it to more effectively hit nearby targets. *Arc Traps will no longer attack players who are siding with Grineer. *Visual FX tweaks to Mag’s Pull and Ember’s Fireball. *Tweaked the Sentinel destruction sound effect. *Tweaked the Explosive arrow sound effect. *Removed the Revive Screen from a number of modes where the screen was incongruous. *Removed Gallium from the Void (replaced with Argon Crystal). *Improved the performance of smoke visual effects. *Screenshots (F6) now save as smaller MB .jpg |fixes = *Fixed an issue with player ranks not appearing correctly. *Fixed various Dojo rooms being able to clip into the obstacle course room. *Fixed certain throwing weapons slowing down the slide speed of players. *Fixed Ragdolls floating on top of water surfaces. *Fixed an issue with Oberon's Immortal Skin not properly applying the skin to all frame components. *Fixed weapon stats being displayed incorrectly when a Multishot % mod is equipped on the affected weapon. *Fixed the scroll position being lost in in the friends/clan list when said list repopulates. *Fixed incorrect stats being displayed when comparing separate Warframes. *Fixed visible level holes in Dojos where doors connect to the Grandest hall. *Fixed objective markers not appearing during Capture missions when first loading in. *Fixed visible clipping on Dojo elevators. *Fixed an issue with multi-track music banks not performing correctly. *Fixed issue where Grineer appeared to not take damage - added additional hit proxies to Grineer enemies so as to prevent player fire from passing through their models. *Fixed door laser hit sound effects. *Fixed an issue with the disconnect popup screen not closing correctly after receiving another invite before dismissing - the disconnect popup. *Fixed Frost Prime not having the correct cast sound. *Fixed Resource boosters not applying exclusively to Resource acquisition. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to contribute resources to a room. *Fixed an issue with clients seeing Interception minimap markers when playing in Defense missions. *Fixed shields being colored incorrectly. *Fixed a selection issue related to opening up the Profile screen and then backing out to the key selection screen. *Fixed a crash related to viewing recipe build prices in the Market. *Fixed a number of issues with the Laser Challenge platform assets. *Fixed an issue with the screen not returning to the full Star Chart after selecting a node that requires a key. *Fixed an issue with the collision on the Shipyards Trophy. *Increased the size of the Drain and Polarity Text boxes so as to fit Russian localizations. *Fixed a crash related to battling Infested Ancients. *Fixed an issue with the Star Map not properly being displayed if the player is joining a lobby while the item browsing screen is up. *Fixed a level hole in the Void tileset which allowed players to fall into an inescapable fish tank. *Fixed an instance of players being able to enter their Clan Dojo without a key. *Fixed Ash being able to suffer shield damage during Bladestorm. *Fixed an issue with AI walking into rocks on the Forest tileset. *Fixed Nightmare mode overrides not being properly maintained. *Fixed a bug which caused the expanded in game map to become stuck on screen after reviving. *Fixed an incorrect icon being displayed at the end of a Survival mission. *Fixed the current number of players on a node not being displayed properly on the Star Chart. *Fixed ragdolls being affected by Valkyr's powers. *Fixed an issue where taking additional damage could break the player’s stagger animation. *Fixed players being able to teleport to unintended areas in the Lephantis boss room. *Fixed an issue with Data Masses spawning out of reach in the Grineer Settlement tileset. *Fixed an issue with dynamic music not stopping correctly. *Fixed an issue with default helmets not being selectable in the arsenal. *Fixed an issue where having two clients attempt to join the same host at the same time could result in the players being stuck at the "Please Wait" screen indefinitely. *Fixed an instance of players being able to get stuck inside life support capsules. *Fixed progression stopper related to being able to revive after running out of oxygen during Survival missions. *Fixed random mission challenges containing additional unneeded text. *Fixed the Foundry not properly refreshing after completing/starting an item. *Fixed incorrect sniper-ammo to bow-ammo conversion message. *Fixed Duel Rooms potentially clipping into other rooms. *Fixed a loss of functionality related to attempting to upgrade an item which has a "C" loadout already equipped *Fixed a number of level holes in the Forest tileset. *Fixed the Rhino Prime Helmet description appearing incorrectly. *Fixed Sentinels attacking unalerted enemies. *Fixed various Localization issues. *Fixed hand placement issues when hip firing while holding datamass. *Fixed further issues with Lotus Spamming. *Fixing a whole bunch of minor art issues as seen in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPs5MAztns0#t=0. *Fixed issues with trading flow if player initiates offer at edge-case time. *Fixed issues with Capture waypoint after Host Migrations. *Fixed issues with Capture missions not loading correct levels. *Fixed to Dojo Obstacle course sounds. *Fixed some AI getting stuck on high ledges in Phobos Defense map. *Fixed gear levelling up through daily login XP not counting toward achievements. *Fixed a collision error from infested tentacles that appear on tiles. *Fixed NPCs getting stuck using panic buttons. *Fixed Zephyr being able to get onto the Obstacle course without activating the switch. *Fixed a loss of functionality related to attempting to upgrade the Deconstructor Sentinel weapon *Fixed kills made by the Rescue target will not reward the player with any experience. *Fixed collision issues in Clan Dojo as well as general navigation issues. *Fixed issues with day/night cycle lighting on tiles on Earth. *Fixed not being able to build Duel Room if you’re a newly appointed architect. *Fixed the localized text for Hostage will appear as Darvo's name in certain languages. *Fixed Host choosing to claim and exit causes the client to get the claim and exit screen a second time in interception missions. *Further fixes for enemies not staying in zipline posture while ziplining. *Fixed Grineer Scorpion grapple pull sound playing on endless loop. *Fixed Ogris rounds not passing through Volt’s Electric Shield correctly *Fixed multiple issues in the Codex: **Duplicate strings for Infested entities. **Missing images for Infested enemies. **Removed WIP weapons from appearing **Ensured all Crawlers have appropriate image **Nef Anyo fixes. *Fixed an error message being displayed when attempting to build a Grustrag Bolt Release. *Fixed the Mag Prime Blueprint showing an image of the regular Mag frame when trading. *Fixed a number of broken cover, navigation, and collision points on the Grineer Asteroid Tileset. *Fixed Objective Markers being obscured when surrounded by numerous other marker types. *Fixed a map hole in the Sedna Conclave map. *Fixes to game performance for Clients gamewide. *Fixed an issue with Kril's death animation not playing correctly *Fixed a progression stopper related to picking up a weapon and then attempting to revive a downed player. *Fixed a number of inactive UI elements near the bottom of the lobby screen. *Fixed the Vigor mod image to no longer appear as a duplicate of Fortitude. *Fixed the Rank 15 to 16 test not properly activating and causing an inappropriate cooldown. *Fixed an issue with Clients receiving double the mission rewards after a host migration in Survival games. *Fixed Ember's Accelerant VFX not properly replicating for Clients. }} __NOEDITSECTION__